


Learn

by naght226



Series: Reach Your Dream [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crush, Engineer Alternate Universe, F/M, McLaren Crew Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naght226/pseuds/naght226
Summary: Runa first F1 Race as Data Engineer on McLaren Pit Garage(set in Australian GP 2011)





	Learn

March 23, 2011, D-4 Australian Grand Prix 2011 Albert Park

      Runa arrived at Melbourne airport early in the morning with all McLaren crew after have a long flight from London. Afterwards they made a domestic flight to the nearest airport from Albert Park. Arriving there, as usual the bus for the entire crew had been waiting to drive them to the hotel that near from the Albert Park circuit. When arriving at the hotel, Runa did not waste the opportunity to immediately get rest because she had never traveled using an airplane with a duration of more than 22 hours. She felt lucky, because Peter told them that the first briefing would be held at night. And according to him, it’s the best opportunity to catch some sleep. She felt really tired because of jet lag.

      Runa awoke at 1 PM. Afterwards she chooses to go to the nearest restaurant, eating as much heavy food as she can to prevent herself from being too hungry at night. She also go to the bakery and buy bread supplies for the next 4 days. After that she returned to the hotel to put her things, then immediately heading to the circuit.

      "We still have no job to do here," Ed said, as Runa had arrived at the engineer room.

      "So, that's mean i have free time until night?" Runa said, with a cheerful tone.

      "Yes, you have. You can explore this place if that's what you want" Ed said with an amused smile, could read Runa's happy expression.

Runa smiled amused as Ed could guess her thoughts. She feels lucky because Ed is very relaxed and kind to her at this free time.

      "Okay then, i think i want to explore this circuit for a while. Just call me if you need me to learn or whatever i should do in engineer room" Runa smiled.

      "Okay, young girl. Remember, don’t go too far and don’t talk to strangers" Ed grinned.

      "I'm not a kid, Ed!" Runa exclaimed with a chuckle and immediately stepped out of the pit garage.

      At first Runa chose to explore the nearest place from the pit garage. She strolling around at the circuit which is the fourth circuit that she has come from since becoming a McLaren pit garage crew. Runa took off her McLaren jacket and tied it around her waist, as the weather was sunny and the temperature was exactly the same as in Indonesia. She walking casually, took a picture of the circuit and occasionally did a selfie. As a memento for the first time she visited this circuit. Then she decided to try to explore the tracks by bicycle. Cycling until she reaches a point, get off the bike to take pictures and videos, then cycling again. Until she finally returns to the area near the pit garage at dusk. A bit tired, but happy.

      "Done already?" Ed asked, seeing Runa back into the engineer room after a few hours.

      "Uh-um!" Runa muttered as she sipped her drinking bottle.

      "And what was you doing?" Ed asked with a curious expression.

     "Cycling" Runa replied innocently.

     "Really? And i bet you took some pictures or selfies too" Ed said, unable to hold his amused smile.

     "For memories, you know. Because this is my first time in Albert Park" Runa grinned.

     "Do you ever attend any circuit before join McLaren?" Ed asked, smiled curiously.

     "Only Sepang" Runa chuckled.

     "Sepang? When you attended F1 race, i guess? In what year?" Ed asked again.

     "Yep, when i attended F1 race. That was 2 years ago" Runa replied.

     "And you never had attend the Singapore grand prix?" Ed said, in a slightly surprised voice.

     "Yeah. Unfortunately, i never had enough money to buy F1 ticket before that. For 2009, i only can choose one race, Malaysia or Singapore. But i decided to buy Malaysia GP ticket, and i really grateful i choose the right race. Very good race, isn’t it?" Runa smiled widely as reminiscing that race.

     "Yeah, of course a very great race, if what you're trying to say was the drama because that's bad weather" Ed laughed.

     "Well, one of the 'best F1 races' i think, as F1 fans" Runa grinned. Ed laughing again at Runa's words.

     They continue to talk all about Formula 1. Discussing about top drivers, some of the races on must-watch-list, and certainly discuss the development of Formula 1.

     Before dinner, all crew back to the hotel. Runa smiled broadly as she discovered there are chickens in today dinner menu. Make her not to bother tonight to fill her stomach with breads only. While eating her dinner, Runa can see some drivers appearing at the hotel. Makes Runa secretly watching them from a distance, smiling.

     After dinner, all McLaren crew gathering for their first briefing. After briefing Runa still stay together with other engineers, discussing all the results they get from pre-season tests in Ricardo Tormo, Jerez, and Catalunya. They also discussing what they should do over the next few days especially during Sunday's race. Runa wrote all the key points of their first briefing that night. After that discussion, Runa still have soe conversation with Ed, Tom and several engineers. Until they finished their conversation and immediately return to their hotel rooms.

@@@

 

March 24, 2011, D-3 Australian Grand Prix 2011 Albert Park

     "You must go for track walk with our drivers, don’t you?" Runa said, when have a breakfast with Ed.

     "No, i'm not in the track walk team. After this i'm heading straight to engineer room. Waiting for next our briefing" Ed said.

     After they finished their breakfast, they going straight to the pit garage. Ed chooses to check the preparation of all equipments for tomorrow. Runa help him. They check it with several engineers. When finished, they just talk while waiting for the next job.

     Minutes later, Runa chooses to get out of the pit garage, wandering around the pitwall. Not long after Runa stop near the pitwall, she saw several drivers just returned from the track walk. Being an interesting sight for Runa.

     "Do you have any drivers autograph?" Ed asked, suddenly appearing beside Runa, as Runa still watching the drivers walking in the fast lane.

     "No, I don’t have" Runa replied, now staring to Ferrari pit garage.

     "Don’t have? Really? Even Lewis and Jenson too?" Ed said, sounding startled.

     "Yeah. . . " Runa muttered quietly.

     "Do you want to have any of them?" Ed said again.

     "I guess yes. . .because basically, i still F1 fans" Runa said.

     "Then ask them for an autograph" Ed said, smiled mischievously.

     "Someday, probably. I'm too shy to ask them" Runa muttered.

     "Don’t be shy! You are McLaren pit garage crew. You always have a very good chance to ask Lewis and Jenson for an autograph, even for take pictures too" Ed smiling amused.

     "I'm too shy, Ed. I don’t have any brave to do something like that" Runa muttered again.

     "Too shy or you're not a fan of McLaren drivers?" Ed smiled meaningfuly.

     "It's not like that. I'm fans of them. All drivers. Especially, all of top drivers" Runa said, in a protest tone.

     "Well, if you said that. . .should i call one of them to ask an autograph for you?" Ed said, teasingly.

     "No! You should not!" Runa replied quickly.

     "Yo! Fernando!" Ed called out suddenly. Makes Runa startled.

_"Bloody hell!"_

     Runa can see Fernando Alonso, who was standing outside the pit garage while talking with his mechanic, immediately looking at them. Ed waved to him with a big smile, then Alonso waved back and smiling to him.

     A moment later Runa felt her hand being pulled by Ed as Ed start to dragging her toward the Ferrari pit garage.

     "Ed, what are you doing?" Runa surprised.

     "To help you get an autograph from Fernando" Ed said, smiling amused.

     "No, i don’t want to!" Runa exclaimed.

     "Are you said you're not fans of him?" Ed asked as he halted his pace for a moment.

     "It's not like that! Who is not fans of him? He's a top driver and handsome one. And he's Ferrari driver too!" Runa said.

     "Then come with me! This is your best chance!" Ed chukled, start dragging her again.

     When they had passed the fast lane, Runa finally could release Ed's hand grip from her wrist. She used the moment to run as fast as she could to the McLaren pit garage, and heading straight to the engineer room.

     "Why are you running like that?" Tom surprised, when he saw Runa running into the engineer room.

     "Ed making fun at me" Runa said as she sit next to Tom.

     "Making fun at you?" Tom frowned.

     Soon Runa can hear Ed's laughter, until Ed appearing at the entrance of engineer room.

     "Happy, don’t you?" Runa glared him.

     "That's the funniest moment that I've ever see this year" Ed said, still laughing.

     "Oh Ed, don’t do that again! I really hate something like that!" Runa protested.

     "What's exactly you've done to her?" Tom asked Ed.

     "Well, i want to help her to get an autograph and picture from Fernando. So i called Fernando from near pitwall. But suddenly she runs away to pit garage because she said she is too shy to do that" Ed grinned, making Tom laugh right away.

     "Not funny, Tom!" Runa moaned, seeing Tom laugh.

     "It's funny, Runa. How it can’t be?" Tom said, trying to stop his laughter.

     "Yeah. . .whatever guys" Runa sighed.

     Both Ed and Tom were still smiling.

      "Seriously guys. . .don't do that again to me. If i want to ask for autograph, i will do that with myself. If i need your help, i will ask. But not today. I need to be. . .more prepared. . ." Runa muttered.

      "And what's that mean about more prepared?" Ed said with a grin.

      "You know. . .maybe i will bring poster or anything that can be signed by the driver. The point is today i'm not prepared to do that. End of story!" Runa said.

      "Fine. But you always bring your jacket with you, right? When Lewis and Jenson come to the pit garage, I will help you to have them signing your jacket, or your shirt" Ed said, teasingly.

      "No! Just don’t do that, Ed! Not today. Someday, i said. Not today, tomorrow or days after tomorrow. Just don’t! I will ask by myself. Someday!" Runa complained, trying to get Ed to understand. But Ed and Tom just laughed again.

_"Geez! Why I must get involved with something like this?!"_

 

      At 4 pm, Peter goes into the engineer's room and tells them that there will be a engineer briefing along with the drivers. Runa immediately sits next to Ed and Tom, and Runa can see Ed grinning to her. Runa immediately punched Ed's arm, to warn him to not tease her again. Martin, Lewis, Jenson and the two race engineers joined them soon. Martin led the briefing, followed by a report given by the race engineer. Martin informed what they would do tomorrow. Runa listened the briefing seriously, though she had a few glances at Lewis and Jenson. And she also felt, Lewis several times like to look at her. But she tried to focus on the briefing and her laptop screen. After the briefing is over, once again the engineers check the equipments in the engineer room before they finally starts to leave the engineer room one by one.

     "I think Jenson and Lewis are still in the pit garage. Shall we ask them?" Ed teased, when they had finished checking. Runa immediately glanced at him with a warning look.

     "No! I want to go back to hotel now! Bye Tom" Runa said, smiling at Tom and shoved Ed arm. Instantly made Tom laugh because of them.

     While walking quickly and wearing her backpack, Runa opted out through the pit garage. With a little run, she glanced at the left pit garage and smiled for a moment. Then run faster after leaving the pit garage area.

@@@

 

March 25, 2011, D-2 Australian Grand Prix 2011 Albert Park

      Runa was sipping her coffee when suddenly Ed told her something.

      "Runa, for FP 1, you will watch data by yourself" Ed said as he tapped her shoulder.

      Runa choked and coughed in surprise at Ed's word.

      "What? Are you sure?" Runa said, still patting her chest and frowned in surprise.

      "Yeah, i'm sure. I had asked Peter if i can give you a chance to do data engineer job by yourself or not, because i think now you are ready for this job. Peter said that if you're ready, it's no problem to start giving you a trial" Ed said with a smile.

      "Hmm, fine then if you feel that i'm ready to do this. I will try it" Runa nodded.

      "Don’t feel burdened, okay? Enjoy it. I know you can do it very well. I believe you" Ed said.

      "Yeah, thanks Ed" Runa smiled back. Her motivation getting stronger.

      Free Practice 1 for Formula 1 drivers will start in minutes. Runa has been preparing in front of her laptop, to observe the data that will be obtained when Jenson’s car out of from pit garage and start his laptime on the track. Tom is behind her, will observe Runa's first trial today as a real data engineer in the pit garage. Runa could hear the roar of McLaren’s car in the pit garage, a sign that the car would be out of pit garage soon. Shortly thereafter, in the laptime viewing screens, one by one drivers laptime starts showing. Free Practice 1 is officially begin.

      Runa continues to pay attention to the data that displayed on her laptop screen, which keeps changing as time passes. Try not to miss a bit if there is a strange condition that read from the data. All parameters look safe for Runa. Runa glanced briefly to the laptime screen.

                                                                                       1 Mark Webber          R ed Bull Racing     1: 26.831

                                                                                       2 Sebastian Vettel      Red Bull Racing     1: 27.158

                                                                                       3 Fernando Alonso     Scuderia Ferrari     1: 27.749

                                                                                       4 Nico Rosberg          Mercedes               1: 28.152

                                                                                       5 Ruben Barrichello    Williams Cosworth 1: 28.430

                                                                                       6 Jenson Button         McLaren Mercedes  1: 28.578

All laptime are still changing, free practice 1 is still left a few minutes. Focusing on the data on her laptop screen, Runa prayed silently.

 

      "Good job, Runa. See? You can do it, right?" Ed said, patting her shoulder. Runa just smiled back at him.

      "So, how about my analysis, Tom? Anything wrong?" Runa asked, turning to Tom.

      "No, you're good. Keep going like that. And you will be ready to do so in race day" Tom said, with a wide smile.

      "But, in race day they do many laps. Not as simple as Free Practice and Qualifying, i think" Runa said.

      "Yeah, but i know you can do it. I believe you. You must try to do this in Sunday too" Tom said again.

      "Can i?" Runa said, a little bit surprised by Tom’s words.

      "Sure you can. Give a try, Runa. I still watching you from behind. But i want you to try to make some decision when you looking from live data. To make you learn about how good the decision that you make by looking and analyzing the data. So, you can really good to make a decision in no time" Tom replied.

      "Yeah, Tom is right Runa. Try to analyzing it in fast time and make your decision. We will see how much that you had already learn from me and Tom” Ed said, nodding his head.

      Runa's eyes stared at the screen showing the final result of free practice 2, where Jenson Button's name was seen in 1st place with 1: 25.854 and Lewis Hamilton in 2nd place with 1: 25.986.

      "Okay, if both of you say so, i will try to do this in Sunday too" Runa said, with the gaze still fixed on the free practice result. Still smiling.

 

      Briefing started before dinner. It begin by discussing the data obtained from both cars and continued with hearing feedback from both drivers about the car during free practice 1 and 2. So far there is no crucial issue from the car. Both drivers felt no significant difficulties with their car, although it was still difficult to break the dominance of the Red Bull team. Martin told everyone in that room they had done a good job and hoped during qualifying and sunday race the team would get better results. Briefing was finished. As she get up from her chair, Runa glanced forward, where the two drivers were still chatting with Martin.

      "Not bad result, eh?" Runa said, as she stepped out of the room with Ed and Tom.

      "Yeah, as long as we can catch Red Bull tomorrow and in race day, we will good" Ed said with a nod.

@@@

 

March 26, 2011, D-1 Australian Grand Prix 2011 Albert Park

                                                                                                                  Q3 Session 00:00

                                                                                          1 Sebastian Vettel Red Bull Racing      1: 23.529

                                                                                          2 Lewis Hamilton  McLaren Mercedes  1: 24.307

                                                                                          3 Mark Webber     Red Bull Racing       1: 24.395

                                                                                          4 Jenson Button    McLaren Mercedes  1: 24.779

 

       Runa sighed slowly. She tried to suppress that disturbing feelings that begin to appear in her heart. Everyone in the engineer's room is checking the data with each other. Runa has finished writing her short notes about the results of free practice 3 and qualifying today. There was not much to write because there was nothing strange about the data, at least she thought so.

      "Ed, i will go to restroom for a while. I had wrote everything. You can check it now if you want" Runa said, as she rose from her chair.

      "Sure, you can go for while. But do not forget to come back here again. I think we still have some works to do before the briefing" Ed said. Runa immediately nodded.

      Runa stepped in the corridor with a floating mind. She remembered the qualification. When on the one hand she has to work on the data belonging to his team driver, on the other hand she watched her team's laptime with the same feeling as a Formula 1 fan. She realized, in her seriousness while working in the engineer room earlier, she still could not resist her feelings down when she saw her favorite driver struggling for position. Her heart is still in the position of a Formula 1 fans. Somehow she feels a bit stupid, thinking that her feelings should now be more professional as well. Because now she has become part of the team. An engineer. She shouldn’t be too carried away with her feeling, whether it is too disappointed when her favorite driver lost or too happy when he wins. She thought she should see everything with a neutral feeling. She must be disappointed or sad not just for one person, but for the entire team.

_"Come on, Runa! Pull yourself and be rational!"_

     While still walking, Runa still thinking. She felt that it might not be a problem either if she still had the feeling of being a Formula 1 fan. It's just that she should do her best to separate that feeling from her job. Soon a new thought came to her. She immediately stepped quickly. While a smile twisted her face.

@@@

      Jenson just entered the pit garage again. He noticed the mechanics and race engineer who was talking in the middle of the pit garage. He stepped closer to his car, then leaned against the wall while drinking water from his drinking bottle. As he turned his gaze to the side of the laptop, he noticed a can of energy drink with sticky note taped to the side of the can. For a moment Jenson looked at the drink with a frown. At first he hesitated to touch the drink, but he saw the words "For Jenson" at the top of the message. He immediately raised the can of energy drink and read the message.

 

_For Jenson:_

_Keep fighting, champ!_

_Good luck for tomorrow ;)_

 

      Underneath the message was a picture, a kind of cartoon drawing if, in his judgment, the image of a cute-looking boy wearing a McLaren overalls costume with brown hair and blue eyes that smiling broadly and raising his hands. A moment later he smiled, realizing that the picture was a picture of him. He immediately looked around the garage pit, thinking who had given him the drink and the message. He looked at the picture again as he drank the energy drink.

_"Not bad. You're cute, Little fella!"_

@@@

 

March 27, 2011, D-Day Australian Grand Prix 2011 Albert Park

      The weather was very sunny since the morning. Somehow Runa felt a different sensation today. There is a nervous feeling different from the usual nervous. But she also felt very excited, because soon she will follow the first Formula 1 race as a McLaren pit garage crew. And also do the data engineer work in the first race. She had been praying silently since last night, praying that the race would go smoothly for her team. She also prayed that in today's race there is no accident at all.

      When all the drivers are in their respective pit garage and can still roam to the back of the pit garage, almost all McLaren crews give "Good luck" to Jenson and Lewis. Runa herself certainly did not waste that opportunity. At first she said good luck to Lewis as Lewis was walking alone by the engineer's room, and Lewis thanked her as he stared at Runa for a moment before finally leaving. While Runa said good luck to Jenson as Runa entered the pit garage and found Jenson standing near the room for VIP guests. Jenson smiled pleasantly and thanked Runa, making Runa continue to smile broadly as she returned to the engineer room.

      Runa was ready in front of her laptop, until finally began to hear the roar of two McLaren cars in the pit garage. The data parameter starts to move when the car comes out of the pit garage. The names of the drivers have been listed on the big screen in the center of the room, but with laptime that is still empty. Runa took a slow breath and blew it out again. Soon she will start his work 'officially' for the first time. Observe the data during the race, analyze and immediately make a decision whether there is any error or not from the data read and notify it to Ed, so Ed can pass it to the race engineer in pitwall. And Vice versa, when a race engineer or driver asks Ed about the condition of the car, ask the data engineer to check the car data for them. When the race engineer sees the driver's laptime decreases or when the driver feels something has changed from the car they are driving, the data engineer should analyze it quickly and say through Ed that there is a problem from the car or say that there is nothing strange about the car.

      Before the activities on the grid begin, all the drivers, mechanics and engineers on the grid were silent as a condolence to the earthquake in Japan. After a moment of silence, all the drivers returned to their cars. One of the screens in the engineer room displays the latest conditions on the current grid. Runa can see the Red Bull duo flanked by a McLaren duo and followed by Ferrari's Fernando Alonso. Runa knows it will be a very decisive task at the first corner for the McLaren duo, because if they can successfully overtake Webber and Vettel, then Lewis and Jenson have a greater chance to win the 1st podium from the last year world champions. Infiniti Team Red Bull Racing.

_Infiniti Red Bull Racing. Runa remember well how the Red Bull team's performance last season. Red Bull became the team that dominated the 2010 season after Brawn GP's team turned into a Mercedes team and could not keep up with Brawn GP's dominance in the 2009 season, even though Mercedes had Michael Schumacher that was 7 times world champions as one of their drivers. Red Bull which contains young driver Sebastian Vettel who was then still aged 23 years and also Mark Webber who is an experienced and mature driver. The aggressiveness of Sebastian Vettel brought the Red Bull team revival in his second year with the team. Until finally race after race and Vettel's personality while driving a car is thirsty for victory made it unstoppable even by Fernando Alonso who defended the Ferrari team, a team that has always been seen as a legendary team of all time despite not winning the world champion. After the pre-season test, Runa still see traces of the dominancy of Sebastian Vettel. Maybe this season Red Bull remains the strongest team. But she believes, McLaren able to spread threats on the Red Bull team. Because the McLaren team contains two drivers who are also the world champion._ _But the start with the position of flanking world champions last year that still looks superior in pre-season tests and overshadowed by Fernando Alonso, of course the fight when start and on the corner 1 will be a very decisive challenge. Because Ferrari can not be underestimated even though last time the team was the world champion in 2007 when Kimi Raikkonen won his first world champion. Not at all, because Fernando Alonso is also a 2-time world champions who has a tremendous fighting spirit and never gives up when fighting a wheel-to-wheel with his opponent. And he is also a famous driver because capable of doing good start and intense overtake._

_When the start, with a grid of position 1 to 5 like this, would be a great fight. It was the most eagerly awaited moment by Formula 1 fans. Start with intense competition. 1 determining bend. With the addition of drama._

_And Runa can only hope, hopefully no drama involving both McLaren racers in the race today._

      The mechanics and engineers assembled on the grid begin to get away from each car when the pre race lap starts. All cars move at speed as needed, all drivers are busy moving their steering wheel to the right and left to heat the tire for perfect grip with the asphalt. Data from all parts of the car begin to move in engineer laptop. Until finally all the cars back to fill the position of their grid. The light is still red. Until finally a few moments later, the red light off and all the drivers pressed the pedal firmly. Runa immediately tried to focus on the data that began to enter. If she is not a McLaren team engineer, then surely she is now watching tv with great focus to see the start and also the action of the drivers on turn 1. Only after a while, Runa ventured a glance at the screen that displays the sequence of the drivers at this time.

                                                                                                       1 Sebastian Vettel Red Bull Racing

                                                                                                       2 Lewis Hamilton  McLaren Mercedes

                                                                                                       3 Mark Webber     Red Bull Racing

                                                                                                       4 Vitaly Petrov      Lotus Renault

                                                                                                       5 Felipe Massa      Scuderia Ferrari

                                                                                                       6 Jenson Button    McLaren Mercedes

 

      Runa immediately tried to focus back to the data that continues to move in her laptop. Although she also can not stop the imagination that appears in her head when she saw the sequence of drivers she had just seen. Imagination formed about Jenson’s start that did not go smoothly to the turn 1.

_"Keep fighting!"_

 

      No data parameters changed, indicating that the race has finished. Runa glanced back to the big screen that shows the sequence of drivers. Lewis in position 2 and Jenson remain in position 6. Runa immediately turned her face toward her laptop again. She immediately wrote down a note from her brief analysis, with a very firm grip on her pen.

      "How about my work today?" Runa asked as she turned around, as Ed was looking down at the laptop screen next to Runa.

      "Your work is good. Anything wrong?" Ed asked, staring at Runa's face.

      "Nothing" Runa said, looking at the data again and start to writing again.

      "Okay, i will check your analyzing after the podium" Ed said as he tapped Runa on the shoulder and smiled. Runa nodded to him.

      When finished writing, Runa still remain in the engineer room. She heard a rather vague hubbub sounding, which Runa suspected was a hubbub of the podium. Runa leaned back in her chair with a low sitting position, then sighed slowly.

@@@

 

March 27, 2011, night after the race

      After a fast debriefing by Martin, almost all the crew immediately returned to the hotel to get ready for packing and to have dinner afterwards. After dinner, they all headed for the bus that will take them to the airport. Runa sees Lewis and Jenson during debriefing only, at dinner and before heading for the bus, she does not see both McLaren drivers. When arriving at the bus, Runa sees Ed on the same bus as her and immediately chose to sit next to Ed.

      "Finally, we go home" Ed said, smiling brightly as Runa had sat beside her.

      "Yeah. . .back to Woking" said Runa, without excitement.

      "Why do you make a long face, Runa?" Ed said, frowning.

      "I'm not" Runa said, shaking her head.

      "Oh, come on! You do a good job! Our team get points, even Lewis got the podium! Good things, right?" Ed said, tapped Runa and smiling, trying to comfort Runa.

      "Yeah, good things" Runa nodded.

      "You don’t happy because we only got one podium?" Ed asked.

      Runa just shrugged.

      "Well, that's life, Runa. Nothing always perfect like we want. Just enjoy all the positive things that we had achieve. And for the next, we can always improve our self. Smile, won’t you?" Ed said, smiling amused and patted Runa's shoulder.

      "Okay, okay. I smile. Happy?" Runa said, smiling sweetly then back to her serious face again.

      "That's better. Now, just enjoy our race to home. More than 22 hours on the plane. After that, i can sleep in my nice bed and work again" Ed said, as he closed his eyes. Trying to steal a break during the trip to the airport.

      Runa glanced at Ed who was asleep, then turned back to the bus window. Looking at the Albert Park circuit that begins to drift away. She wanted to get rid of the 22-hour trip on the plane, hoping that she can arriving so suddenly in front of her flat door and plopped down on her bed. To sleep after a busy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story :) Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
